Black Knight Sword
Black Knight Sword is a 2013 side-scrolling adventure game, developed by Nack Games and published by The Greater Acclaim Studios. The game was announced on February 2, 2012 and was in development until it's release on January 9, 2013. Black Knight Sword follows the story of a enslaved clay-made creature who disguises himself as a black knight in order to hide his monster identity. It was released for the PSN, XBLA, and PC. Since it's reveal, Black Knight Sword has received many awards for the story, gameplay, and presentation, with throwbacks to the feel of old adventure games. 'Gameplay' Black Knight Sword is a a 3D side-scroller, as well as an open-world adventure setting. Gameplay mostly focuses on melee combat, with a variety of magic attacks. Upgrades and techniques can be aquired to boost and enlighten your combat senses and strength. Health can be upgraded as well. Being in a open-world setting, the player can travel to most any place when unlocked and found. Combat is approached only in dangerous areas, like dungeons and abandoned forts, while safer places like towns have the player only walking around and chatting. Combat consists of jabs and stabs ffrom the character's sword, and magic attacks learned from the game. When enemies are slain, they drop Eora, the form of currency in the game. Eora can also be earned from doing quests. Eora can be used to buy items from merchants, and be used to aide the player. While the main story quests can be followed at all times, quests are only limited available. Traveling to other parts of the map have the player going through a stage to fight to the finish line and arrive at the destination. 'Story' 'Setting' Black Knight Sword takes place in an unnamed countryside, only referred to as "The Kingdom". Their are four major towns in the Kingdom as well as small provinces and general areas. The player begins in the Morian Caverns, where he is created and quickl enslaved. As the story continues, the player can travel and unlock the towns by completing a small stage to arrive at the destination. A narrator in the beginning states that the Kingdom was plagued by monsters and creatures when a portal between the world and the 'Nether Realm' had opened. After years of magical training, a way to close the Nether Realm was discovered and completed, but too many monsters had inhabited the Kingdom and reproduced, leading to years of fear against the more violent monsters, and enslaving the less fortunate creatures. 'Plot' A Morian Soldier, a scrawny creature made from clay, is quickly born and enslaved by Knight Slavemasters. While traversing the woods though, the group is attacked by monsters. Two-of-three slavemasters are killed, and the Morian soldier dawns the dead men's armor, then quickly killing off the other creatures. To show his gratitude, the final living slavemaster frees the Morian soldier, now in Black knight armor. The 'Black Knight' leaves and escapes into the town of Naven, where he discusses that he must find a way to disguise himself fully human to avoid being enslaved again, or killed. He then hears a discussion about a Witch Doctor who is able to shape-shift others into different forms. The Black Knight asks the Witch Doctor to transform him into a human, but is stunned to learn that the Doctor requires 20,000 Eora. With no money, the Black Knight decides to take up quests in the town to raise Eora for the transformation. The Black Knight completes many quests in the towns of Naven, Woodflow, and Collowfield, but is still not able to raise enough Eora. The Black Knight is then confronted by "the Stranger", another quest completer who becomes jealous of the Knight's work. After a brief quarrel, they are both kicked out of Naven, with the Stranger warning the Black Knight of his revenge. The Black Knight them travels to Harvesten, the capital of the Kingdom. He learns of King Bracken's quest, worth 20,000 Eora, for a bounty on a betraying knight named Vladus, who Bracken claims is part of the "Dark Brotherhood"; a mystic cult who originally came from the Nether Realm.